Slender: Witnesses
by Newyorkboy1423
Summary: This is a fake story. It's the story about People and what happened when they saw Slender, and what they talk about in therapy.
1. Chapter 1

Jerry November 13, 2006

I was volunteering at the Cemetary at 10:00 p.m. Just at that time I heard a loud scream a few miles away. I just ignored it and kept on doing my work. Walking back to my car which was a few miles away. I didn't complain about the short cardio work out. While walking I went to a place that I wasn't in when going to volunteer. It was the forest. I thought I was lost. Got my phone and got my GPS app. It didn't say where I was. I tried to call the police but there was absolutely no signal. I started to panic, and another weird thing was that I didn't hear any birds passing by or trees rustling. There was no wind. Walking to find the way out, I saw something pass by the trees. It looked tall and dark. Not sure of the size. When I looked at it it just stared at me with a blank stare. I couldn't stop looking at it . I was just so scared. When I was looking at him, everytime I blinked it just got closer by inches. When he was close enough, he grabbed me. I couldn't remember anything after that. That's my story


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry March 24, 2010

I went to the park with my son. I was watching him all the time. As I saw him going to the slides, I went to sleep. I woke up about 40 minutes later. It was 5:30 P.M. I couldn't see my son. I started to look for him all around the park. I started searching. After 20 minutes I called the police. When they arived we looked for my son. We found him sleeping behind a building near the park. I picked him up and he woke up. He wanted to go home so we took him there. When I got him it felt like someone was watching me but I didn't know where. The police left once I got my son. After I bathed him and he ate, I took him to bed. I was just watching TV when he was asleep and I heard the door of my sons room open. No one entered the house. It felt like someone was following me. The same person who was watching me at the park. When I went inside my sons room there was a very tall man. I couldn't explain his face. It had no eyes or mouth. It was just white. The man was about 7 or 8 feet tall. When I saw him I ran outside and called the police. When they arrived they went inside my sons room. They said they saw no man or thing that was in there. There was just a broken lamp and the bed sheets on the floor. They tried too look for DNA or anything that would reviel who he is but they didn't find anything. They just found a paper that said "Don't Come For Me." I thought that was the person who was watching me at the park. So right away I went to the park. It was just 8:00 P.M. There was just a few people there. I was looking for my son for hours. I was going berserk for my son. When no one was at the park, I heard a noise that sounded like my son. I tried to figure out where the sound came from. It came from the forest. Before I was going to go to the forest, I went to my car and got equipment. I got a flashlight, pepper spray, and a gun. I went inside the forest after I got all my equipment. It was 1:00 A.M. when I checked my watch. I heard my son cry for help again. It was very close by. It came from an abandoned shed. When I opened the door I was my son wrapped around rope. I ranned for him and grabbed him. I unwrapped him. When we were walking out of the forest the same man...or thing that I saw took my son was behind a tall tree. He looked at me and after that I blacked out. I woke up behind the same building I found my son. There was only one problem. My son wasn't with me. I started to bawl up and cried for a while. He was missing and I never found him at that forest again. I didn't even want to return to the forest. That is my story of what happened when I met Slender.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan January 13, 2008

Living in an old apartment was really hard. Scary creaking stairs just creep me out at the middle of the night. Then I got used to it. After awhile I was beginning to notice those creeks got louder at the night, and wouldn't stop. Just hours of those creeks. I went to check who was there, when I went outside it stopped. I checked on those stairs and no one was there. I began to become a bit scared. The past month I had to ignore does creeks and just try to go to sleep. Later I asked to put up cameras for those stairs. After a while. When the stairs started to creek it started to just show static. I wonder why was that. Then, trying to go to sleep I heard my front door open. I took out my gun from under my bed. I was walking to my front door. It was closed. I looked around my house. See some open cabinets in my kitchen and an open window in my bathroom. I got suspicious. Going back to my room, I go to my bed and saw it outside of my room. It had no face or anything. I was scared out of my mind. Don't now what to do I blacked out. Waking up in the front of my apartment building covered with a few blood. When I go to my room I see a note. It said "I WOULD BE BACK." and another one saying "NO EYES!" Being afraid of so many things now, I live my life with fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben June 14, 2009

So I had a friend and we used to live in the same house. It was pretty fun, parties, and other stuff,but he got married and move. So I now live alone in my house. It wasn't that scary till 3 months ago. I have a feeling someone is watching me. I sometimes have trouble sleeping. I sometimes sleep out of my house with other friends. Now last week I went back to my house. At night, I see these 2 white eyes out side of my windows. Opening my window, but to see nothing was there. I go back to sleep. A few hours pass and I wake up hearing a loud scratching noise in my window. Checking my window I see nothing. Turning back I see a man, and I just fall start coughing,hallucinating, seeing just small white eyes in my vision. Just can't explain how weird it felt. The "man" took me but I can't remember. It looked dark. I don't remember what happened after that. I woke up and it felt like I was having a hangover, but worse. I'm now afraid of many thing. Barely get sleep now,but my friend lets me sleep at his house now. It helps a bit, but I'm still terrified of the "man" not knowing if he would ever come back. No one knows why I'm scared, and I probably don't want to remind myself of what happened on that day or on those days.


End file.
